borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Erm...
I have Borderlands on Steam, and under the update news I read this: "Battle your way through a rise of the robots in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, the latest (and last) expansion to 2009's surprise hit Borderlands." Apparently this is the last DLC? I've never heard anything like that before... Has anyone else heard anything like this? 14:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) (yay I'm finally back with internet) :yes. 15:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. The Robolution is infact the swan song for Borderlands 1. NOhara24 15:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ): 19:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, in my opinion, I guess they did kinda half-ass DLC4. Maybe a little above half? LoZ4Ever 02:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Play long enough and you'll see a familiar pattern - great game is released, DLCs are released, each worse than the previous. It's becoming SOP. -- MeMadeIt 03:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd say the quality pattern wasn't so linear in the case of Borderlands DLC. In order of quality, 3, 1, 4, 2. Dotonehundred 07:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you really think this game needs more DLC? Even if they weren't rapidly approaching mediocrity, there isn't much more to add to this game. Everything they add just seems unorganized. For example, when they raise the level cap in the free patch, how does that affect Crawmerax? Every new thing they would add that's worth adding at this point would require a change in something previous. At the very least, it makes the story more confusing. General Knoxx was advertised as an extension of the main story, but it didn't feel like one. Robolution wasn't advertised as an extension of the main story, but it did feel like one. Just start working on Borderlands 2. It's the best solution. At least in my opinion. If you actually have a good reason for them to make more DLC in this first Borderlands, I'd love to hear it, but I'll probably disagree. LilithUser 07:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)LilithUser The upcoming level scaling patch affects Borderlands Vanilla, DLC1, DLC3 and DLC4 (Moxxi auto scales to the host's level already by D-fault). Crawmerax will continually scale 3 levels above the host player from Lv61 and above, maxing out at Lv72. That said, Borderlands has pretty much already been wrapped up story wise (not that there was much of a story to begin with). Should you want more in-game content, just download the Oasis Hub and the user made maps. - Zephyron 3:50pm, Oct 2 (GMT+8) I for one hope that this'' is'' the last DLC, and that Gearbox get off their arses and give us what we all really want: BL2. Surely a game that has been this successful both critically and financially must deserve a full sequel, and the sooner the better. They've milked BL1 for all it's worth, and there's nowhere else to go with it except (further) down. The DLCs sell for way below the price of a full game, and if they do it right BL2 would be far more financially rewarding for them than bringing out another BL1 DLC. Outbackyak 09:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC)